Directed self-assembly (DSA) of diamagnetic components is a high-speed, low-cost manufacturing technique to assembly components into a grid-array. This is extremely useful for applications such as large-area light emitting diode (LED) displays, luminaires, and photovoltaic devices. The diamagnetic DSA process requires a thin layer of diamagnetic material to be affixed to the component thereby creating a layered component, henceforth called a diamagnetic component.